Good Man
by december28
Summary: Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . Repost .


**GOOD MAN**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Others

.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

…

"Baby, because of you and what you do. You made me a good man"

R.L – Good Man

….

Daehyun kembali menenggak alcohol dari botolnya yang ke tiga untuk malam ini, menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik bising yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru klub malam terkenal di Seoul.

Menarik satu pemuda manis yang juga mabuk seperti dirinya, mendekat dan menahan tengkuk pemuda itu dan menciumnya membabi buta. Daehyun terkekeh di tengah ciumannya, kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melupakan semua hal penting yang seharusnya ia kerjakan hari ini. Ia melupakan semuanya, seperti biasa.

Tertawa keras kala melihat sekeliling yang sama menggilanya, membuka jaket kulit cokelatnya dan melirik pemuda yang tadi sempat ia cium sembarang. Berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok, tersenyum simpul kala pemuda itu menariknya untuk duduk di sofa merah terang yang ia duduki.

"Siapa namamu?"

Daehyun masih dapat mendengar suara pemuda itu walau di tengah hingar bingar suara musik yang khas dengan suasana malam.

"Daehyun, Jung Daehyun"

Daehyun membuka dompetnya, berdecak kesal karena tak berhasil menemukan kartu namanya disana. Mendongak kala melihat pemuda itu mengulurkan sebuah pena dan tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

Daehyun mengangguk, menarik lengan halus pemuda itu dan menggulung perlahan kemeja pemuda itu hingga siku. Mengecup lengan itu lalu menuliskan nomor ponselnya disana.

"Hubungi aku"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mengecup bibir pemuda yang mengangguk mengerti. Melambai pada Daehyun yang melangkah dan mengambil jaketnya untuk keluar dari klub.

Ini sudah terlalu malam, Daehyun rasa cukup untuk hari ini.

Memakai jaketnya dan memilih mengabaikan puluhan wanita dan pemuda manis yang meliriknya mencoba menggoda.

Ia harus sabar, setidaknya hingga akhir minggu saat ia bebas dari segala pekerjaan menyebalkan yang harus ia pikul setelah kematian kakeknya. Mengambil kunci mobil dan memutarnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Hidup Daehyun memang seperti ini.

Bebas dan tak terkendali.

…

Daehyun membuka matanya, memijit pelan keningnya yang seakan berputar tanpa keseimbangan. Bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang besar dan tampak mewah. Meraih ponselnya dan terkekeh kecil saat membaca satu pesan singkat yang ia yakini dari pemuda manis semalam. Memutar ponselnya dan berfikir untuk membuat pemuda itu mengejarnya seperti halnya yang lain.

"Tak ada salahnya jual mahal sedikit"

Bangkit dari ranjang dan menenggak air putih yang sudah tersedia di samping ranjangnya.

Tok. Tok.

Daehyun menoleh, mendengung kecil tanda ia menjawab ketukan itu.

Seorang lelaki berjas masuk dan membungkuk kecil pada Daehyun yang masih mengikat baju handuknya.

"Ada apa ahjussi?"

Lelaki itu maju mendekat dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang berdiri tenang dan menunduk, membuat Daehyun yang penasaran sedikit mengintip untuk mencari mata dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Kakekmu…"

"Apa apa? Dia sudah meninggal dan-"

"Sebelum Tuan Besar meninggal ia menitipkan pesan untuk memperkerjakan pemuda ini untuk mengurusmu, Ia khawatir padamu yang hidup sendiri dan menolak untuk tinggal di rumah"

Daehyun mengendus tak percaya, menatap pemuda itu yang masih saja menunduk seakan mencari sesuatu di lantai kamarnya yang berlapis karpet tebal dan halus.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Junhong imnida"

Daehyun terdiam, melirik pemuda itu yang perlahan mendongak dan menatapnya dengan bola matanya yang bening dan polos.

"…."

"Aku yang mulai saat ini akan menjaga anda Tuan Muda"

Daehyun masih belum bisa melepaskan tatapannya, menahan nafasnya kala melihat rambut halus pemuda itu sedikit menutupi matanya.

Menyingkirlah. Beraninya kau menutupi mata itu.

Daehyun maju mendekat, tertawa tak percaya kala mencium aroma halus yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ahjussi, kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Lelaki berjas itu mendongak kaget, tergagap kala melihat Daehyun yang tertawa cerah dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi. Meninggalkannya dan Junhong yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tak paham.

"Dan kau pirang-" Daehyun menoleh, menunjuk Junhong dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum kecil. "tetap disini sampai aku selesai mandi"

Junhong mengangguk, menatap Shin Ahjussi yang tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya.

"Barang-barangmu akan menyusul dikirimkan, bertahan dan semangatlah"

Junhong membungkuk, terkekeh dan melambai pada Ahjussi yang melangkah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Junhong seorang diri.

…

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Bisa Tuan Muda"

"Membersihkan rumah?"

"Itu memang tugas saya"

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa kakek mempekerjakanmu untuk mengurusku kan?"

Junhong mendongak, tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tuan Besar Jung adalah donator tetap di panti kami"

"Kau tinggal di panti sebelumnya?"

Junhong mengangguk, mengulurkan bermacam-macam buah yang sudah Junhong bersihkan sebelumnya.

"Aku tinggal bersama lebih dari empat puluh adik-adik tanpa orang tua sepertiku"

Daehyun menatapnya, Junhong yang tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Memberanikan diri memajukan kursinya untuk mendekat kearah kursi yang tengah Junhong duduki.

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran?"

Junhong mendongak kaget, menggeleng banyak-banyak dan menatap Daehyun dengan khawatir.

Daehyun tertawa lebar, menepuk kepala Junhong yang kembali menunduk dan menyembunyikan mata cerah dan pipi pucatnya.

"Kau mungkin akan terbiasa melihat hal yang tidak baik mulai sekarang, jadi…bersabar okay?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, ia sudah diberitahu tentang sifat dan sikap cucu tunggal Tuan besarnya, Daehyun yang terbiasa hidup bebas dengan gelimangan harta yang memang hanya miliknya setelah sebelumnya di tinggal orang tua serta kakeknya.

"Aku terbiasa pulang pagi hari dan jarang berada di rumah"

"Aku mengerti"

"Aku sebenarnya jarang makan di sini, tapi nanti mungkin tak ada salahnya mencoba masakanmu bukan?"

Junhong tersenyum menanggapi. Membungkuk pada Daehyun yang bangkit dan memakai jaket kulitnya.

"Bersantai saja~ Aku bukan orang kaku seperti kakekku"

Junhong terkekeh mendengarnya, menutupi bibir tipisnya dan menggeleng kearah Daehyun.

"Tuan Besar tidak kaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Hng~ Beliau sering menghabiskan waktu di panti hanya untuk bermain dan makan bersama adik-adik di sana"

" **Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari cucu sepertimu!"**

Daehyun meringis kecil mengingat ucapan kakeknya, memilih meraih satu potong apel dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu"

Melangkah perlahan sambil memutar kunci mobil di tangannya, menoleh dan menatap Junhong yang masih tersenyum disana.

"Kau..apa masih disini saat aku pulang nanti?"

Junhong berjalan mendekat kearah Daehyun, mengulurkan satu kotak susu yang sebelumnya tersedia di meja makan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi nanti Tuan Muda"

Membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum saat tau Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kotak susu itu. Daehyun tak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia berbincang santai tanpa membahas hal-hal tentang barang mahal atau hubungan satu malam dengan orang lain.

Tersenyum dan membuka kotak susu itu, menenggaknya dan berseru kecil entah pada siapa.

"Manis…"

….

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu, terkekeh saat pemuda itu menepisnya kesal.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku"

"Aku lebih suka bertemu langsung"

"Lalu untuk apa memberikanku nomor ponselmu kemarin?"

"Hanya ingin saja"

Pemuda itu memukul lengan Daehyun kesal, memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan tangan hangat Daehyun membelainya. Bergetar saat tau Daehyun membisikan sesuatu kearah telinganya yang pasti sudah memerah.

"Malam ini…ke apartemenku bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, terhanyut dengan senyum hangat Daehyun dan belaiannya pada tengkuk dingin pemuda itu.

"Kau memang b*jingan"

Terkekeh dan maju mendekat untuk mencium bibir tebal Daehyun. Bergelut sebentar diantara ramainya klub malam sebelum nanti memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat ke apartemen Daehyun.

…

Junhong membuka matanya, melirik jam di samping ranjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Bangkit dan berniat untuk mengambil air putih di dapur, ia juga penasaran apakah Tuan Mudanya sudah pulang atau…

"Eungh!"

Junhong menutup mulutnya, dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Raungan dan rancauan akan nikmat dunia itu semakin lama semakin menjadi, Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba tak peduli. Toh tugasnya hanya untuk mengurus keperluan Tuan Mudanya tanpa boleh ikut campur sedikit pun tentang masalah pribadi.

Kembali berjalan kearah ranjang dan menyelimuti kembali dirinya. Teringat dengan Tuan Besar yang memang sudah berkali-kali bercerita tentang cucu tunggalnya itu.

" **Cucuku…dia lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu"**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **Tapi dia berbeda sekali denganmu"**

" **Tentu saja berbeda Tuan, Lingkungan kami tumbuh dan belajar saja sudah berbeda"**

 **Tuan Jung tersenyum menatap Junhong yang tengah menggali tanah untuk menyebarkan bibit bunga berwarna-warni di taman panti.**

" **Andai dia seperti mu"**

 **Junhong mendongak, mengusap keringat di dahinya hingga membuat tanah merah dari taman tak sengaja menempel disana.**

" **Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Tuan, dia pasti kecewa jika mendengar"**

" **Dia berbeda sekarang. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengontrolnya, dia sudah terlalu bebas dan berputar dengan dunianya sendiri"**

" **Kau mengatakan dia hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku?"**

 **Tuan Jung mengangguk, mengerutkan kening saat melihat Junhong yang terkekeh entah karena apa.**

" **Dia masih muda Tuan, dia akan berubah sesuai umurnya nanti. Dia pasti akan menjadi lebih baik jika sudah dewasa"**

 **Tuan Jung mengangguk, mengulurkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Junhong yang mendongak tak mengerti.**

" **Kau bekerja terlalu keras Anak muda, kau kotor di mana-mana ckckck"**

 **Junhong tertawa lebar, mengusapkan tangan kotornya pada lengan Tuan Jung yang melebarkan matanya kaget.**

" **Kau! Dasar jahil"**

 **Mengacak rambut Junhong yang tersenyum dan membersihkan lengan Tuan Jung dengan sapu tangan mahalnya.**

" **Panjang umurlah Tuan, agar kau bisa melihat cucumu yang keren itu tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa nanti"**

 **Tuan Jung mengangguk, mendorong sedikit kursi rodanya sebelum Junhong mengambil alih untuk mendorongnya.**

" **Karena kau sudah tua, aku akan membantumu"**

" **Ck! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"**

 **Tertawa dan membungkuk meminta maaf pada Tuan Jung yang juga tertawa lebar kearah Junhong.**

" **Aku benar-benar berharap bisa memiliki cucu seperti mu Junhong"**

 **Junhong tak menjawab, memilih mendorong kursi roda itu dan bersenandung kecil bersama Tuan Jung yang sudah ia anggap seperti Dewa penjaga untuknya.**

Tuan Besar Jung….kau pasti kecewa jika melihat ini semua bukan?

….

Junhong meletakkan satu panci sup ke meja makan, melirik pintu kamar Daehyun yang masih tertutup rapat. Menghembuskan nafasnya saat kembali teringat tentang Tuan Besar dan harapannya agar cucu tunggalnya tumbuh dengan benar.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan satu pemuda cantik dengan rambut pirang halus dan kulit bersihnya. Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kemeja hitam yang sedikit longgar di tubuhnya, menatap heran kearah Junhong yang mencoba tenang dan membungkuk kecil kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"A-aku"

"Kau sudah bangun Junhong"

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun yang juga keluar kamar dengan rambut kusut dan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa pakaian atas.

"Sarapannya Tuan"

"Ah, kau bekerja disini?"

Pemuda itu mendekat kearah meja makan, meraih satu sendok dan dengan santai menyendokkan sup yang mengebul untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku hampir saja salah paham karena kau tidak terlihat seperti pekerja"

Daehyun terkekeh, ikut duduk di meja makan dan melirik Junhong.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, berjalan tenang dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membuat Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hei, masakannya enak"

Daehyun menoleh, tertawa melihat Minki –pemuda itu yang tertawa lebar sambil menyendokkan kembali sup itu.

"Kau makanlah dulu"

Mengacak rambut Minki dan berjalan kearah kamar Junhong.

Membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan terdiam saat mendengar suara Junhong yang sepertinya sedang berbicara di sambungan telepon.

"Mian Jimo, Hyung akan datang minggu depan okay?"

"…."

"Jimo, tentu hyung tidak lupa. Tapi kau tau hyung tak bisa sesuka hati pulang ke panti tanpa izin"

"…"

"Jimo-yaa~ jangan menangis"

Daehyun mengintip dan tertawa kecil kala melihat Junhong yang juga terisak dan mencoba merayu orang disambungan telepon untuk berhenti menangis.

"Hyung akan datang, jangan menangis"

Daehyun menggaruk rambutnya, menutup kembali pintu itu dan berjalan kearah Minki.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

Minki mendongak, menggeleng kecil dan menarik Daehyun untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Pulanglah, aku ada pekerjaan"

Minki menatap kaget kearah Daehyun.

"Kau bilang kita akan-"

"Aku ada pekerjaan"

"Kau beralasan bukan?"

"Kau akan lebih sakit hati jika aku berkata jujur okay? Jadi pulanglah dan percaya saja ucapanku"

"Kau akan menghubungiku kan?"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya, memilih duduk di meja makan dan mengabaikan Minki yang berdecak kesal dan masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun untuk berganti pakaian dan pergi.

"Dasar kurang ajar"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia bahkan pernah mendengar yang lebih buruk dari itu.

…

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke panti"

Junhong melebarkan matanya, menggaruk pipinya dan menjadi serba salah.

"Tapi Tuan-"

"Daehyun, panggil aku Daehyun saja."

"Daehyun…hyung?"

"Itu lebih baik"

Mengacak rambut Junhong dan kembali memasukkan satu kaus ke dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Kira-kira berapa lama perjalanan?"

Junhong bergumam sedikit, terlihat berfikir sampai akhirnya menjawab dengan menunjukkan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Lama hyung, aku bahkan lupa karena terlalu lama di perjalanan"

Daehyun tertawa gemas, menarik pipi Junhong yang meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kita naik KTX saja?"

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun antusias.

"Tidak pernah naik KTX?"

Junhong terkekeh lebar, menggeleng dan tak lama kemudian memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Saat kesini aku naik bus umum hyung"

Daehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, memakai tas ranselnya dan menggandeng tangan Junhong yang melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Kita harus cepat, bahkan naik KTX sekalipun waktunya lebih dari tiga jam"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti, membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun dan berjalan bersama.

"Terima kasih hyung"

Daehyun menoleh, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Junhong yang tertawa terbahak setelahnya.

 **Tuan Jung, cucumu….benar-benar baik sepertimu.**

…..

"Jadi Jimo berulang tahun hari ini?"

Junhong mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kereta yang masih menunggu waktu keberangkatan.

"Jimo paling dekat denganku, dia yang paling sering menangis waktu Ibu panti mengatakan aku harus ikut bekerja di Seoul"

"Berapa umurnya?"

"7 tahun"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, membuka satu botol jus dingin dan menyerahkannya pada Junhong.

"Apa aku tidak menganggu waktumu hyung?"

"Waktu apa? Kau tau waktuku hanya ku gunakan untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang di klub malam"

"Hyung.."

"Hng?"

"Panti kami jauh dari Klub malam"

Daehyun menoleh, tertawa keras kala melihat Junhong yang matanya meredup seakan menyesal.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran, seperti apa tempat yang sering dibicarakan kakek saat ia masih hidup dulu"

"Panti kami?"

"Dia tidak menyebut panti, dia mengatakan…tempat itu seperti taman bermain yang ramai dan menyenangkan"

"Tuan Jung bilang begitu?"

Daehyun mengangguk membenarkan, mengambil satu buah telur rebus dan mengetukkannya keras ke kepala Junhong yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakit hyung!"

Daehyun tertawa keras, mengupasnya dan dengan lahap memakan rebusan telur itu. Bersenandung kecil dan kembali melirik Junhong yang juga tengah mengupas telur rebus.

"Ini menyenangkan ternyata"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Berbincang dan bercanda, melakukan perjalanan dan tertawa bersama"

"Kau juga berbincang asyik dini hari tadi"

Daehyun menoleh, tertawa kala melihat Junhong yang menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan bicara.

"Kau belum tidur semalam?"

"A-aku..terbangun"

"Apa kami terlalu berisik?"

Junhong menoleh, memajukan bibirnya kesal dan menyentuh ujung bibir Daehyun yang terdiam kaget.

"Ada sisa telur disana. Hyung..Boleh aku bicara?"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih tetap keren walau tanpa bermain dan menggila di klub malam"

Daehyun menoleh sedikit, menatap mata Junhong yang pandangannya lurus ke depan dan terkekeh setelahnya.

"Kakekmu…sebelumnya dia selalu bercerita kalau cucunya pemuda yang pintar dan penurut"

"Itu..-"

"Tapi selang waktu berlalu, ceritanya berubah hyung. Dia mengatakan cucu kebanggaannya berubah"

"Itu yang semua orang bilang padaku"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang benar-benar berubah menurutku. Jika bukan karena memang sifat aslinya belum muncul, kemungkinan lain dia ingin berontak dan diperhatikan"

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya, memilih memasang kaca mata hitamnya dan seakan menolak mendengar ucapan Junhong yang mengguruinya namun tak sedikit pun membuatnya tersinggung.

"Jadi…. Kau yang mana hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Kau…sifat aslimu yang belum muncul atau kau ingin diperhatikan?"

Daehyun terdiam menatap mata Junhong yang tertuju penuh kearahnya, membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan sengaja menjedukkan kepalanya dengan kepala Junhong yang meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar sok tahu"

Tertawa kecil dan kembali membuka telur rebus itu, membenturkan telur itu pada bibir tipis Junhong yang tersenyum malu.

"Apa kau marah hyung?"

"Kau Junhong. Ini sifat aslimu atau kau ingin diperhatikan?"

Junhong terkekeh mendengarnya, mengunyah telur itu dan tak berniat menjawab ucapan Daehyun.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti mengunjungi Klub malam?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tetap seperti ini"

"Seperti apa?"

"Temani aku bicara dan bercanda"

"Aku tau sekarang hyung"

"Tau apa?"

"Kau..ingin diperhatikan"

Daehyun tertawa tak menyangkal, menggenggam tangan Junhong yang berada dekat dengan tangannya. mengusap tangan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya dan enggan menoleh kearah Junhong. Mengetahui Junhong yang juga perlahan membalas genggaman tangannya, Daehyun tersenyum. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kereta yang terus berjalan cepat secepat detak jantungnya saat ini.

Junhong mungkin benar….dia hanya ingin diperhatikan. Seperti dulu.

…

"JUNHONG HYUUUNG!"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget kala melihat puluhan anak-anak berlari dan berebut memeluk Junhong yang tertawa nyaman.

"Apa kalian nakal saat aku tidak ada?"

Semuanya serempak menggeleng.

"Adik-adik pintaar~ nah! Kalian lihat hyung tampan ini?"

Junhong sengaja menarik Daehyun untuk maju sedikit ke depan. Tertawa jahil kala melihat Daehyun nampak canggung dan serba salah.

"Dia cucu Tuan Jung"

"Benarkah?"

Semuanya kompak menjawab, membuat Daehyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mereka kompak atau memang dilatih seperti itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu hyung"

Junhong berbisik kecil pada Daehyun, membuat Daehyun tersenyum kaku kala mendengarnya.

"Hallo, aku Daehyun"

Semuanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, puluhan anak itu kompak berkedip seakan menunggu hal lain yang akan di ucapkan Daehyun.

"Aku…aku tampan kan?"

Semuanya tertawa terbahak, ada yang mengangguk dan ada yang berteriak membenarkan.

Daehyun tersenyum di buatnya, melihat satu persatu anak-anak yang tampak lucu dengan seragam kuning terang yang Daehyun yakin seragam resmi panti.

"Dimana Jimo?"

Suara Junhong terdengar, membuat yang lain akhirnya menjawab dengan jawaban masing-masing.

"Dia menangis"

"Dia marah hyung!"

"Dia tak mau makan"

"Dia-"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti, melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung panti di ikuti adik-adiknya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang tergagap bingung.

"Junhong tunggu-"

Daehyun baru akan melangkah saat tak lama kemudian sadar ada yang menempel erat pada kakinya.

Seorang anak perempuan lucu dengan pipi memerah dan rambutnya yang dikuncir kecil karena tak banyak rambut disana.

"Oppa~"

Daehyun menelan liurnya kasar, tak bisa tak melebarkan matanya kagum kala melihat anak itu berkedip lucu sambil terkekeh menampilkan gigi susunya yang rapi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Daehyun menunduk sedikit, meraih anak itu dan menggendongnya canggung.

"Yoomi imnida~"

Daehyun tertawa gemas melihatnya, anak itu tertawa membuat pipi bulatnya yang memerah semakin membulat.

"Oppa~ Jimo oppa hari ini ulang tahun"

"Geurae?"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, mulai berjalan memasuki gedung panti yang tampak ramai dengan suara tawa.

"Yoomi juga ingin ulang tahun"

"Yoomi ingin juga?"

"Hng~ apa Yoomi bisa ulang tahun hari ini?"

Daehyun tertawa keras, mengecup pipi anak itu yang masih memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"Oppa akan memberikan Yoomi hadiah, otthe?"

"Jinjjanee? Yaksok?"

Daehyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk menyambut tautan mungil jari Yoomi.

"Yaksok!"

Yoomi tertawa senang, menggoyangkan kakinya meminta agar Daehyun menurunkannya ke lantai.

"Gomawoyo oppa~"

Membungkuk lucu dengan tangan mungilnya yang melipat di perut. Daehyun tersenyum menatapnya, memandang sekeliling panti yang terlihat nyaman dengan wallpaper dinding yang cerah dan berwarna-warni.

"Mian hyung, aku tadi-"

Junhong datang dengan anak lelaki berambut lurus di gandengannya. Membungkuk tak enak hati pada Daehyun yang di tinggalnya tadi.

"Kakekku…pantas saja suka sekali disini"

"Hng?"

"Pantas saja senyummu cerah dan lucu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau…apa tau dimana toko mainan daerah sini?"

Junhong mengangguk, masih tak paham pada Daehyun yang tertawa lebar dengan pandangan mata yang menyapu sekeliling panti.

"Ayo kita belikan mereka semua hadiah!"

"Eh! Semua?!"

….

….

Junhong menghampiri Daehyun yang tengah duduk di ayun-ayun seorang diri, maju mendekat dan ikut duduk di samping ayun-ayun yang Daehyun naiki.

"Terima kasih hyung. Mereka semua senang"

Daehyun menoleh, menatap Junhong yang mendorong sendiri ayun-ayun dengan kaki yang berbalut sepatu merahnya. Terdiam tak menjawab dan memilih menikmati pemandangan Junhong yang tersenyum lebar saat angin dingin malam itu membelai pipinya yang nampak semakin pucat. Rambut Junhong yang halus berkibar mengikuti arah angin saat ayun-ayun itu mulai bekerja.

"Junhong.."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin kau benar, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan saja"

Daehyun dapat mendengar Junhong yang terkekeh menanggapi.

"Sejak orang tuaku meninggal, aku hanya mempunyai Kakek disisiku. Aku tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang penuh dan materi yang berlimpah"

Junhong terdiam, menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi saat mulai beranjak tumbuh, aku fikir aku tak seharusnya merengek dan menerima limpahan perhatian seperti bayi. Aku mengikuti pergaulan teman-temanku yang selalu kakek bilang tak baik. Harusnya aku bersyukur dulu..Anak nakal ini bahkan lupa berterima kasih pada kakeknya yang merawatnya sepenuh hati"

Junhong sudah memberhentikan ayun-ayunnya, menatap Daehyun yang mendongakkan kepalanya dan suaranya mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku, saat aku merindukannya dia tidak disini"

"Hyung.."

"Aku menyesal karena dulu tak memperlakukannya dengan baik Junhong-ah. Aku menyesal dan rindu diperhatikan seperti dulu"

Junhong bangkit dari ayun-ayunnya, mendekat pada Daehyun yang sudah menunduk dan menangis terisak. Junhong berjongkok di depan ayun-ayun Daehyun, mengusap kepala Daehyun yang semakin terisak.

"Jika kau menyesal, maka berubah lah mulai sekarang"

Daehyun mendongak, menatap mata Junhong yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Terlambat Junhong-ah, Kakekku sudah meninggal dan-"

Junhong menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan tersenyum di tengah desakan air matanya.

"Tidak ada yang terlambat hyung. Hidup dengan baiklah dan buktikan pada kakekmu bahwa kau menjadi lebih baik sekarang"

Daehyun hanya terdiam mendengar, membalas genggaman tangan Junhong yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau..mau kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menarik perlahan tangan Junhong dan membawa Junhong ke dalam pelukannya. Tersenyum kecil saat mendengar detak jantung Junhong yang berada tak jauh dengan telinganya.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih baik sekarang"

Junhong tersenyum, membelai rambut Daehyun yang berada tepat di depan perutnya.

"Tidak ke klub?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Alkohol?"

"Aku akan menguranginya"

"Rokok?"

"Aku tidak merokok"

"Tidur dengan-"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan sembarang orang"

Junhong terkekeh mendengarnya, masih mengusap kepala Daehyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junhong.

"Kau mau?"

"Apa?"

"Tidur denganku?"

Junhong seperti tersangkut batu karang, terbatuk gugup dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Daehyun darinya.

"Aku bercanda Junhong bodoh"

Tertawa dan kembali menarik Junhong untuk dipeluknya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Junhong yang membuatnya lebih dari nyaman.

" **Kakek, kau akan mengawasiku kan? Aku akan menjadi lebih baik sekarang"**

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Junhong, tersenyum kecil saat melihat bayangan wajah kakeknya yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

" **Aku berjanji akan menjadi lelaki yang baik mulai sekarang"**

" **Aku akan menjadi lelaki baik yang pantas untuknya, Malaikat menyebalkan yang memelukku sekarang. Aku ingin menjaganya"**

" **Kau setuju kan?"**

Daehyun tertawa lebar kala melihat bayangan Kakeknya yang mengangkat jempolnya seakan menjawab ucapan Daehyun.

" **Aku akan menjadi lelaki yang baik untuk membuktikan padamu dan dirinya. Choi Junhong"**

"Junhong-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih"

Junhong mendengung menjawabnya, kembali mengusap rambut Daehyun yang terkekeh nyaman disana.

….

I wanna thank you for guiding me and showing me the love-

You showed me a true love, Now I understand how to be a good man.

Baby because of you and what you do…You made me a good man.

RL – Good Man

….

Fin.


End file.
